you're only my love
by mafuyu san
Summary: Sasuke is the heirs of Uchiha clan..but later he meet a certain someone who make him interested..what will he do when he found out that the 'girl' he call miss rude actually is a boy?(i'm suck with summary)


**CHAPTER 1**

Birds are chirping in the early morning. Naruto is peacefully slumbering. His alarm clock starts to ring. Naruto fumbles his alarm clock and throws it to the wall and then continues with his sleep. His hair bangs cover his face.

Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and a perfect figure.

Ring!ring! His cell phone starts ringing all of a sudden unstoppably. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at his phone's screen

"Ino? What the hell in the morning she's calling me for?" Naruto mumbles. He swipes the green button to accept the call.

"Hello?"Naruto answered in a stern voice

"Morning Naruto" She wished cheerfully, expressing her happiness.

"What do you want Ino? you're disturbing my sleep you know " said Naruto while yawning

"I need your help Naruto" replied Ino

"I'm sleepy. Can you just tell me what do you want?" Said Naruto while rubbing his eyes

"Can you meet me in my shop? I will tell you everything there. I really need your help, please!" pleaded

"What time do you want me to meet you at?" asked Naruto while yawning

"10am. You have 2 hours! So wake up and get ready Naruto!" replied Ino a little bit loudly

Yamanaka Ino is the only heiress of Yamanaka clan. She's Naruto's best friend. She's of the same age as Naruto, 17yrs old.

After quickly taking a shower and getting ready, he rushed to Ino's shop. Ino is a florist.

Ino was at the counter, waiting for h  
>er best friend's arrival. After a few minutes, Naruto showed up<p>

"What do you want huh Ino ?" asked Naruto. He was out of breath since he ran all the way there.

"Naruto catch up your breath and have a seat first" said Ino.

"So, what is the important thing you wanted my help at? Did you hit someone again Ino?" Naruto stared at Ino

"Can you do me a favor Naruto?" asked Ino in a pleading manner.

"What type of favor Ino?" said Naruto patiently.

"Actually today I have a blind date with someone I just got to know" said Ino while blushing.

"So you want me to be there with you?" said Naruto

"No, I want you to go to that blind date in my place since I can't leave my shop Naruto. My parents will kill me if I do" Ino lied hoping for Naruto to fall for it.

"What the fuck?! Hey, are you blind? Can't you see that I'm a guy? " Naruto looked at Ino doubtfully.

"Please naruto. If you help me i will treat you with ramen for a whole month" Said Ino to make Naruto to fall in the trap.

"One month ramen?! I will do it!" without any hesitation Naruto agreed to replace Ino willingly.

"As you agreed, I need to make you look pretty and feminine so follow me to my room. But before that I need to close the shop for a while" said Ino while closing the glass doors of the shop.  
>Naruto felt nervous since it was the first time he entered a girl's room.<p>

Noticing that Ino asked, "why do you seem uncomfortable Naruto?"

"Are you an idiot or what Ino? This is the first time I entered your room " replied Naruto

"So? What is the big deal?" said Ino while searching her make up box.

"_It's not easy to talk with someone like this" muttered Naruto to himself_

"Naruto ,sit on my bed. I'm going to make over your face" said Ino, putting the make-up box on the floor

Naruto stared at the big poster on the room's wall.

"Ino, who's this guy in the poster? Some actor, singer or model? Wow! Your room is filled with his posters" Naruto asked Ino. There were also magazines of him on Ino's bed.

"Are you telling me that you don't know this man?" said Ino, pointing her finger towards the big poster.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I knew" He pouted.

"What kind of world you're living in Naruto? This man is Uchiha Sasuke. The great Uchiha. Uchiha family has a great influence in this country" said Ino excitedly.

"Whatever, forget about the details. I just want to know if he's the person you want me to meet?" said Naruto curiously.

"Of course not silly. I'd have definitely gone myself if he was my blind date. Unfortunately he's not." Replied Ino making a sad expression.

"If you love the person in the poster then why did you agree to go on that blind date? I don't understand what's wrong with you" said Naruto.

Ino started to put make-up on Naruto and said, "That man is out of my legue Naruto. Someone like me can't reach him. A handsome and rich man like him can only be my sweet dream"

"So Ino, this man. Is he originally handsome or has he had plastic surgery?" said Naruto staring at the poster

'He is naturally born with that handsome face. Unlike you, who is naturally born with a pretty face like a girl'said Ino

'Ino don't be so mean. Did you hear the sound of my heart breaking?' said Naruto

"No I didn't. Now shut up for five minutes will you?" She replied angrily as she was annoyed with Naruto's constant blabbering.

After 30mins Ino finished putting make-up on Naruto's face. Ino was amazed by Naruto's extraordinary beauty.

"So, who's this man whom I'm supposed to meet today?" enquired Naruto while looking at his image on the mirror.

"His name is Akira" said Ino while handing Naruto a picture of him. "Here's a picture of his. Don't end up meeting a wrong person okay? I'm also lending you my favorite handbag. Make sure to take care of it, I'll kill you otherwise"

"Why do you care so much about this stupid handbag?" asked Naruto.

"It's not stupid. I bought this bag after saving up for few months you know?" replied Ino in a stern voice.

"Okay, okay. I got it. I'll put my life on the line to take care of this bag" replied Naruto with a cynical smile.

"You should leave now, or else you'll be late" reminded Ino.

"Can you tell me the meeting spot again?" said Naruto

"At Kitsune Cafe" said Ino

"I tell you, if that guy tries to do something funny, I'll kill him" said Naruto

"Yeah sure. Do whatever you want if he tries to do something to you" answered Ino

"Okay then. Got to go. Bye" saying that, Naruto left his best friend's place.

* * *

><p>Finally he reached Kitsune cafe and saw the man whose photo Ino showed to him.<p>

"Excuse me. Are you Mr. Akira?" enquired Naruto.

"Yes, and you are?" asked Akira

"I'm Ino. I promised to meet you today here" said Naruto with a gentle smile. Naruto can seriously act like a girl. Even Akira couldn't realize that he's a man.

"Yes, I remember. You are more beautiful than I imagined" said Akira

"Ah, don't say it like that. It makes me feel uncomfortable" said Naruto

"Sorry, but I just can't take my eyes off you. You're really beautiful" said Akira

"T..Thank you" said Naruto with a blush.

"_I being a man am getting praised by another man...am I supposed to be happy about it? Tsk I wanna go home" Naruto murmured._

Naruto observed Akira's face and thought while resting his chin on his palm, "he has a handsome face and such a masculine body while I have such a pretty and feminine face with a slim body. How I envy him"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Akira

"Well, you have such a handsome face and such a good body, It's hard to believe that you don't have a girlfriend. You can get one anytime you like" Naruto said bluntly

"Ah it's because... I am not ready for anything and I want someone who'll accept the real me and not my face only. It's hard and painful to go out with someone who'll only like your appearance no?" said Akira

"Yes I agree" replied Naruto

"So what would you like? Coffee or tea?" asked Akira

"Tea please" replied Naruto

"By the way, do you have anyone you like?" said Akira

Naruto wondered what would be the best answer for Akira's question and remembered what Ino said to him about her feelings for the guy whose posters she has in her room.

"In my room I have many posters and magazines of Uchiha Sasuke. I like him a lot" Naruto answered

" Wow, you surely do like him a lot" said Akira

"Um...you also have a pretty face, how come you don't have a lover" asked Akira

"Well it's because it's because it's not easy to find true love. Plus I'm scared to fall for anyone. Love is a happy feeling but with happiness it also gives us sadness, pain and sufferings" replied Naruto

"Yes I know what you mean" said Akira.

2hrs passed like that. Naruto decided to go home.

"Mr. Akira I need to take my leave now. It's nice to be your friend. I hope we'll meet soon" said Naruto

"I'll be looking forward to that and hopefully after our 2nd meeting we'll be able to get along"said Akira

"Hmm, who knows. Bye" Naruto bid farewell with a smile.

While going out of the cafe a bag-snatched snatched his bag.

"Damn! It's Ino's hand bag" he dashed after the thief.

* * *

><p>In front of a restaurant a luxurious car was parked. A man wearing black suit stepped out of the car. His raven hair matched with his dark black eyes.<p>

"welcome to our restaurant master Sasuke" said the employee standing on the front door of the restaurant

"hm" Sasuke made a serious expression. Suddenly a girl bumped to him who was none other than Naruto, who was chasing the robber, making Sasuke to fall on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke grunted while trying to get up.

"Hey!chotto matte! You jerk! Give my handbag back! Yelled the blonde haired girl, that is Naruto

"Move it" Naruto pushed Sasuke aside as he was in his way and ran after the robber. He took off his shoe and threw at the robber with all his strength, making the robber fall. Then he went to the robber and after giving him few blows Naruto said, "This handbag is expensive you know, if you want it go buy one yourself"  
>When Naruto was busy checking the things in his bag, the thief got away "sheesh that bastard is running away" Naruto muttered then shouted "I'll kill you if I ever get to see you again you bastard!"<p>

Sasuke saw the incident. He never saw any girl doing such a thing. He approached Naruto and asked "Is that nice for a girl like you to do such a thing in public?"  
>"Huh? What do you mean?" questioned Naruto<p>

"You just hit someone right? Don't you think its so not ladylike for a girl to do such a thing?" said Sasuke

"So? If you feel that something is being an eyesore then just pretend not to see it. What I do is none of your concerns anyways" Said Naruto. He had a feeling that he had seen Sasuke before but couldn't remember.

"Yeah what you do is not my problem. My problem is that you dirtied my tuxedo. So you'll have to repay me by buying me a new one" replied Sasuke

"Pardon? I don't remember dirtying your tuxedo. If I look carefully it doesn't seem its dirty at all. Ah I know. Since you are wearing an old tuxedo and you cant afford a new one so you want to make me buy you a new one by accusing me of dirtying your tuxedo. Seriously, what a great plan" said Naruto with a smirk

"Well someone like you can't even afford to buy me a necktie so its obvious that you wont be able to buy me a tuxedo either. Tsk lower class." Replied Sasuke in a sarcastic tone.

"This annoying rich bastard!" Naruto murmured

"Yeah well I am poor and lower class too but I have more manners than you at least! Even though being poor I don't have such a bad attitude like you so in this case you are poorer than me you rich bastard!" saying that Naruto smirked and left before things go worse.

"Who does she think I am?! How could she talk to like this?!" Sasuke was astonished as it was the first time someone talked to him like that and moreover she even called him bastard.

"Master Sasuke, Master Fugaku and master Mikoto have already arrived and are waiting for you" said Kakashi, Sasuke's right hand.

"What an interesting scene it was! It was the first time I've seen someone talking like that to master Sasuke" Kakashi whispered to himself.

"So rude! How dare she called me a rich bastard!" Sasuke thought and smirked

"He must be planning something since, I can tell" Kakashi could see Sasuke's devilish smirk.

* * *

><p>Naruto returned to Ino's house and made a sour face in front of her<p>

"So? What happened? Everything went smoothly?" asked Ino  
>"Everything was fine. Until I met a certain someone who ruined my day" said Naruto angrily, sitting on Ino's bed.<p>

"So something bad happened huh? What happened tell me?" Ino said while staring at Naruto.

"You know I met a very rude man today" Naruto replied, making an annoyed face

"So what did he do to you?" Ino was still waiting for Naruto's answer

Naruto explained everything to Ino from the start.

"So as you said he seemed from a rich family, then do you know him?" asked Ino

"I don't know. I just felt like I've seen him somewhere before. Ah! There! That's him! It's him Ino!" exclaimed Naruto, pointing his finger towards Sasuke's big poster on Ino's room's wall

Ino was shocked!

"Are...are you sure it's him who pissed you off?" Ino asked with a shaking tone.

"Yes! I'm sure! His hair, his eyes, his face, everything is same!" Naruto said

"Did you say something to him Naruto?' Ino asked

"I just called him Mr Rich Bastard and that he is poorer than me in case of attitude" said Naruto

"You said that to him Naruto? He probably will be searching for you" said Ino

"How can he search me? It's not like he has a big reputation in the country or something" Naruto said without realizing who Sasuke was.

"Do you remember what I said about the Uchiha family today?" asked Ino

"You told me that Uchiha family has high reputation in Konoha. But I don't know so much about them' replied Naruto

"You massive idiot! The one you called Mr Rich Bastard is nobody else than the man in my poster, Uchiha Sasuke, the 2nd heir of the Uchiha family. I don't want to say this but you need to run and hide before he finds you" said Ino

"Y..you..mean...that bastard is from Uchiha family? Oh shit! He will kill me! How couldn't I recognize his face?!" Naruto yelled

"Don't worry as long you don't show your girl face, he will never be able to find you" said Ino

"Oh yeah! You're right! Now I can breathe properly. When you said he would be searching for me, I was so scared that I felt my soul just left my body" Said Naruto

"I think you'll be fine. Don't worry I'll keep your secret" said Ino

"Hmm. Thank you. I'll now get changed. I'm going to use your washroom" said Naruto

Ino just watched her friend and hoped that he'll be fine after what he did.


End file.
